Chasing a Feather in the Wind
by the freelance dreamer
Summary: If the strength of the original Twelve Holy Knights seems nearly impossible to match, it only speaks more to how hard their descendants have worked to reinforce this image. Sometimes, extra measures must be taken to ensure godlike status. But when Earth accidentally disrupts a certain magical object in Storm's room, Ceo's position as the Storm Knight is jeopardized,& chaos ensues.


Chasing a Feather in the Wind

Summary: Certain magical objects, such as the Divine Sun Sword, are extremely well known, so much so that "the whole Continent knows" of its existence. Others, while less conspicuous, are no less important to a Twelve Holy Knights' role of upholding the image at all costs. When Earth inadvertently meddles with something he shouldn't, the holy temple erupts in chaos, with the Storm Knight at the center of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Sun Knight.

Warnings: * **Spoilers** * This story contains references to the first and thirty-seventh generations of the Twelve Holy Knights. However, I only reference relationships and names, which can be found in the Female Warrior art book. As there is no actual reference to these characters in the series, therefore there are no spoilers for the text itself.

Note: The concept behind this piece was inspired by Lucathia's literary work, "Bittersweet Sweetness."

* * *

Prologue:

-o-o~0~o-o-

* * *

 _What is the most important "role" of the Twelve Holy Knights?_

 _Is it protecting the devote followers of the God of Light?_

 _Hmph. Don't be so naïve. Even if the "whole continent knows" that the Church of the God of Light exists to protect the land from darkness, the "whole Church knows" that, above all else, a knight must protect his image as a Holy Knight!_

 _From generation to generation, it has been of the upmost importance that each has upheld the legacy of his respective position. With this comes a certain… material responsibility to the uniform._

 _What I mean to say is, each generation passes an heirloom of the original knight to their student. These objects must be handled with care. Certain objects, such as the Divine Sun Sword, are extremely well known, so much so that "the whole Continent knows" of its existence. Others, while less conspicuous, are no less important to a Twelve Holy Knights' role of upholding the image at all costs. After all, is it not common knowledge among the three Kingdoms that the Storm Knight is faster than the wind? How do you think 38 generations of knights have managed to uphold such a lofty claim? Training, you say?_

 _Training only gets you so far. Is that not why the Church of Light has secretly employed a necromancer all these years? (Ahem!)_

 _Granted, it may have been true in the beginning that the very first Storm Knight really ˆwas faster than the wind. However, it is simply easier to conceal an object infused with an incredibly powerful essence of the "Wings of God" spell than undertaking the extremely tedious task of having someone there to repeatedly cast it. And although I personally would not mind sending our current Sun Knight out to follow the Storm Knight around incognito to cast such a spell, it would also greatly strain the Church's own finances when the requests for more undead creatures to destroy (in order to "vent" his frustrations at me) begin flowing in._

 _And so, magical objects._

 _This particular magical piece in question, The Wings of Freedom, is an heirloom of Knight-Captain Storm. It is a mysterious piece indeed. Although it does, in fact, bear strong traces of wind and holy magic, the piece is also muddled with traces of almost every element of a kind. They are constantly in flux, much like the chaotic nature of its original owner. Such an elemental composition does not – should not- exist, at least in any man-made object that I've ever seen. As it stands, only the living display such an elemental composition…_

 _I have attempted to study it's qualities further, but my research has borne no fruit. (Also, Lanbi doesn't like to let go of his possessions for long. He's afraid I'll "damage" it. Hmph!)_

 _If I had been there at the start, I should have liked to see how such an unusual object was forged. But despite Neo's outrageous claims, even I am not that old._

 _However, these magical objects tend to be somewhat finicky, especially the older, more powerful ones. That is why, under no circumstances, the elements contained within must never come into contact with predominant opposing elements._

 _Ice cannot entice Fire, and Holy elements and Dark simply do not mix in large quantities._

 _And Earth should never, under any circumstances, come in contact with the elements of the Wind._

 _Of course, I should have known better. The Twelve are knights, after all, not clerics. Only Grisia has a vague grasp on the laws of magic, and for once, my grievance is not with him._

 _But for all my learning, not even I could have predicted the catastrophic events that happened next..._

-His Excellency the Pope's personal log


End file.
